Heros vs Gnosis
by superfly8
Summary: what happens when link and other characters are sent into the future to fight the Gnosis.read and find out in this crossover of many games and animes.
1. The dream

After saving Hyrule Link returns to his house for some rest. He was severely wounded in many places and could barely stand. Link didn't think of very much, except for the thought of Zelda being safe. That thought was so precious to him that it kept him standing, eventually his legs couldn't hold him any longer so he fell, luckily on his bed.

He fell asleep and dreamt a weird dream. In the dream he was being chased by monsters, he couldn't see clearly because everything seemed dark but he noticed that the monsters that were chasing him looked ghost-like even though it was obvious that they weren't ghosts. He ran away from the monsters but took sight of something else. It was a giant robot and a woman (to Link the robot was a giant monster). The robot was red with legs that were bigger than its body. Its feet looked like a woman's high heels and its arms carried a huge a gating gun and a huge axe. The woman was about Links height with blue hair, red eyes, and wore a strange armor and also had a strange little helmet that is half-hidden under her hair.

"Hey lady whets going on" Link asked the woman. His words echoed into the darkness as the monsters that were chasing him caught up. They were finally next to him. They lifted him up with one hand. The monsters touch slowly made him turn into white stone. He started to scream in pain as he tried to pull away from the monster but he couldn't the monsters grip was too strong. He woke up.

"Whoa, easy there you'd better lay down you hade some pretty ugly wounds" Zelda said calming him down as he sat up and gasped. Link laid down noticing that Zelda took care of his wounds "thanks" he said. Zelda sat next to him on the lips softly. "What did you dream about that made you move around so much?" 

Link told her in the best way he could. Because he thought she might laugh at him, and she did. Link looked annoyed. "Sorry it was just so ridiculous "

"Why did you come while I was sleeping?" Link said trying to change the subject. "Oh, I almost forgot I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up to tell you something important." Zelda sat next to link and looked at him in the eyes with a serious look "you've saved me many times and we've also been together for many years, so…" Zelda stopped for a moment still looking into Links eyes then a small smile grew on her face "I…think we should get…married?" she hesitated with fear that Link would say no. Her fear left when she saw Link smile. He had a smile so big it practically didn't fit in his face with all the joy "really?" Zelda nodded, he fell stupid asking that but he wanted to make sure that he had already woken up from his dream. He kissed her in the lips and hugged her really tight "yea, of course!!" Zelda hugged him back 

A few seconds later an old lady walked and saw them making out; she interrupted them and said that she had a very important message to give to Link.

I hope u liked it please review. I'll add more chapters soon


	2. Visitors from the future

The old lady that just walked in wore a black dress with a hood, "link, I've been searching for you… I need your help." Her voice didn't sound like the tone of voice an old lady would have. "Wow, that was pathetic you didn't even try…" link said with a smile, he knew that it wasn't really an old lady; he sat on his bed "…so! Who are you?" link took the hood of the person who walked in. The face he saw made him jump back in surprise, "Tada! You didn't think that I was real just cause you saw me in a dream, huh?" it was the woman from link's dream that was disguised as an old lady. "Who are you?" link and Zelda practically shouted. "Whoa, no need to get squeamish! My name is Kos-mos I'm from the future I have a favor to ask." Suddenly kos-mos had an ackward look on her face "Max if you're going to come in then come in don't spy on me." A man about links age walked in, he stood silent until he saw kos-mos waiting for an explanation "I thought you could use some help?" he knew she didn't like that excuse. He was just as tall as Kos-mos was with black hair brown eyes and wore white al over.

"Ok I'll help you just don't have to lie saying that you were from the future, just tell me was the favor is?" link said trying to make them focus on the favor kos-mos was asking. "We are from the future! I'll prove it!" max said as he took out a bottle and poured the liquid inside of it on link. His wounds healed completely in that moment he took off the bandages zelda had put on him "wow, that was great; I feel better now" link frowned "Hey what was that huge red thing in my dream?"

"Oh that was machine." max said trying to get to the point.

"What's a machine?" link and zelda asked, they looked confused "Its something marvelous humans have invented!" kos-mos said very proud.

*Why did she say "humans" instead of "people", is she trying to say that she isn't human…nah, that ridiculous* zelda thought.

"Oh right what I came here to ask is if you could go with us to the future to defeat the gnosis, they are those creatures that were chasing you in your dream. See usually they would attack and we would be able to stop them one way or another but their really getting out of hand so were doing a little time traveling to ask help from the best warriors" kos-mos said, link got up from his bed and got ready. It would be wrong for him to say no especially with all the havoc the gnosis are causing "nobody is safe around them, whoever they see is brutally murdered and nothing is left of the cities that they have stepped foot on. And when they're finished they're coming here next…" those words repeated themselves in links head, it was max who said it when they where on their way to the time machine that max and kos-mos have come in. max enlightened link and zelda about how the gnosis came to be, how civilization wasn't on earth but space, and explained more about what machines are how he and kos-mos are machines, he told them everything they needed to know.

"This is it." Kos-mos said pointing to the time machine. They all got on "zelda I don't think you should come it'll be too dangerous for you." Link said getting out of the time machine with zelda "come I can fight, too!"

"Yeah, but…it'll too dangerous stay here please…" zelda glared at the floor "…for me?" zelda's facial expression changed "alright…" She still seemed mad by the tone in her voice. She hugged link and kissed him in the lips "...but you better not die, ok?" in a worried tone of voice "that would be stupid, 'cause I wont be able to see my baby ever again." Link joked. He got the time machine. The time machine started to glow it was about to take them to the future *if I'm fast enough I could get in there before it leaves* zelda thought to herself she ran into the time machine which took them the future right after zelda got on. "Sorry link, but I was so curious on how the future looked like." Zelda explained when they got to the future. "Curiosity killed the cat, zelda; curiosity killed the cat." Link said disappointed. He wasn't very surprised; he actually thought that something like that would happen, because zelda was so curious.

Please review I hope you liked it there will be more chapters soon.


End file.
